SPM My Version 3
by Pichufan1
Summary: Toni and Milah have somehow returned to their world, but..they've lost their memories! What will happen? Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

The End of a New Beginning?

Drifting in the darkness...Forgetting the warmth comfort...Complete chaos..forgetting what it is like to be human...to live...A journey of a thousand miles begins with one little step...

Courage does not always roar...it merely says 'I will try again tomorrow'...

The only true love is love at first sight; second only dispels it...But if you love me, let me know. If not, gently let me go.

Whatever you can do, or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius, power, and magic in it. All is true.

Light...light...LIGHT!

The ceiling was white. There were bright lights that hung over me. All I could see was the ceiling.

When I tried to move, heaviness abound me. Hm...I knew none of my bones were broken.

I tried again. This time, I could move my head. I slowly regained consciousness. Who am I? What am I? Where am I? I don't remember a thing...

When I turned my head, almost everything came back to me.

"Toni?" I said. I remember her name. Was she my friend?

Toni was lucky enough to sit up and rub her eyes. "What...ugh..Milah? Whoa..what happened? I don't remember a thing.."

"Do you remember most stuff? When I turned to you, I remembered a lot. But not everything. At least, it feels like that."

Toni shrugged. "Not much...but, I remember we were friends..at one time..."

"Well, good. Now, all we have to do if find out what in the Under where happened. What the...?" I clasped my mouth. Toni burst into laughter, but it pained her and she stopped.

Toni giggled. "Where did THAT come from? Ha ha..."

I giggled a little. "I have no clue...Underwhere...ha..."

Suddenly, we heard a click on a door nearby. I leaned my head up a little. In came a doctor.

He was any normal doc, but with greasy black hair and glasses. He didn't have a big, fat nose, but a moderate one.

"My my my! Our two survivors."

"Survivors..." I whispered.

"Yep! You don't remember?"

Toni shook her head. "No. How would we? What happened? I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

The doctor settled Toni down. "Now now. Settle down, please. Everything is all right. Let me start from the beginning."

"There was an explosion. You tow and a coupe of others were in that building. Somehow, it exploded. It might have been a gas leak. But, you two were found alive. Only you two."

My eyes widened. "What about...our parents?"

"No worries. They were not in the explosion."

Toni sighed relief.

"Now," the doctor said, "We have some clothes for you two. They were from your parents. Get dressed, and they;ll be waiting outside of this room to your left." The doctor left.

Toni and I got dressed (without each other seeing of course). Toni had on a tan jacket and pants, with a white shirt and black shoes. I think I've seen her before...especially in that outfit.

I got in a aqua green jacket, and blue jeans with white, green, and blue Nike sneakers. We then walked outside to our parents.

"Is...Toni there?"

"Yup. Toni!" There was a lot of static...then...

"Um...Milah?"

"Yeah. I wanna talk."

"Of course you do..." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, we're probably thinking the same thing." I heard a door close. She probably went into her room.

I lowered my voice. "Yeah. Isn't it...weird? Only US survived the..explosion. And I feel as if something's missing."

"Yes...me too. But the really creepy thing is..." She lowered her voice so low, it was hard to hear her. "is...um...oh never mind."

"What? What is it? Tell me!"

"Shush! OK. Fine! Well, I feel as if there is some sort of...terror inside me. Something frighting. Also, something...dark..."

"Y-Your probably just feeling some sort of...after-effect."

"I guess so. Oh..got to go. Mum says time to go to bed."

"I though it was summer."

"Yeah, but she thinks something might happen if I go to bed late."

"OOOkaaaayyy." I said.

"Pfft..." Toni hung up.

Step step...patter patter...tap tap tap...

I turned around. It was late at night. I got really thirsty, so was trying to sneak into the kitchen for something to drink. But...I kept on hearing noises. Mice probably...

I argued with myself.

But they're to loud and big for mice! Even rats.

Then what could it be?

My head pounded. I drank the glass of water, and quickly retreated to my room.

"But...I love you!"

"I'm sorry..."

Blackness...

Blood...

Chaos...

Chaos...it sounded so familiar..chaos...chaos...chaos...chaos...

c-c-chaos...it slowly drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Happenings

I clutched my head. "What...what are these footsteps?" Step step step...I couldn't hold it in. I screamed.

My sister ran into my room. "Milah? What's the matter?"

I sat up, shaking and sweating. "N-nothing. J-just a nightmare."

"Oh, thank God."

I smiled. "Go back to sleep."

She walked out.

I sighed. Why was acting like this? Should I tell Toni? I don't know what to do!

A few days had passed. Toni wasn't back from her vacation in Scotland, so I was pretty bored.

My mom and I were outside together in her greenhouse. I should've ran back inside. When I'm outside with my mom, that means work.

My mom was putting some plants together while she talked to me. "Milah, go and water the potted plants in front, please."

"Sure, mom."

I went and got the hose, and retreated to the front yard.

The air was warm, and the water was cold and perfect.

I was daintily watering the pots when suddenly, I saw a butterfly. It was beautiful. Usually, I would go 'it's so pretty!' and go back to doing something, but this time, it felt like...

...lightning struck me...the light bulb turned on.

I dropped the hose and stared at the butterfly in a daze.

Why? Why did it seem so familiar? I was a normal monarch!

It picked back up the hose uneasily, and continued on.

No. I'll keep to myself. I won't tell NOBODY of the things I've experienced. Even Vonnie or Toni.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Ah ha ha ha...It's just inside your head-" My eyes widened. 'Ah ha ha ha.' It sounded so...familiar.

Tap tap tap...

I swooshed around. No one was there. Nothing. Just a tree and grass and houses. There were no birds. No more insects. No one.

I quickly stopped watering, and went to see if my mom was still in the greenhouse.

She was.

"Did you water them?"

"Yep!" I smiled. Just play along...

"Thank you, dear."

I ran as fast as I could back to my house.

Night came. I dressed in my blue night gown.

I lay in my bed, turned on my TV, and fell asleep.

Until I heard...scratching.

My eyes popped open. The scratching came on my door.

I opened it.

There...sat.. my cat, Pandora.

I giggled. "Oh Pandora!" I picked her up, and she lay on my bed with me.

I nuzzled her. "Hungry or something? Your too fat!"

She purred.

I smiled.

Then I remembered what Anna told me.

'Cats...I think they can sense emotions. When I was sick, one time Lucy came on my bed and sat there until I was better.

I looked at Pandora. "Do you think I should tell someone?"

The purring stopped. Her pupils were very very small.

"I take that as a no." I smiled and petted her more, and fell asleep.

I dialed Toni's cellphone number. No answer.

I threw my cellphone on my bed. "Dammit!" I whispered.

Wait.

I checked the weather in Scotland on my computer.

Thunderstorms. With lots of lightning. In a few days, there might be thunderstorms here in Illinois...So no connection.

Then, something that scared the hell out of me happened.

One of my glass figures that were in perfect posture, perfect balance, fell over and landed on the floor. Then, I heard running footsteps, as if someone was running away.

My eyes widened. I glanced in my mirror. Everything was normal.

I picked up the figure. "There's no way..."

I ran out of my room.

I was laying on the concrete in the front, when my sis walked up to me.

"Yo, you got a phone call from some chick."

"Her name's Toni!" I grabbed the phone from her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

A Slight Problem

"Hey, Toni!" I said, in my happiest voice. Like I was happy!

There was a bit static, but I could make out a response. "Hey! I'm gonna be back soon. But..there's been a lot of...stuff going on."

"Like what?"

"I-I'll tell you later. We're gonna leave for the airport soon. Invite me over when I come back!"

"I will" And I hung up.

"Damn, Mike! Some storm." My mom said. She was talking to my dad.

I retreated to my room. What did Toni want to discuss? Had she been seeing things...hearing things...feeling those feelings I have?

All of the sudden, I heard a SPLAT!

I whisked around. No one was in the kitchen. But a can of Dr Pepper fell on the floor.

I ran to the sink, got the wash cloth, and cleaned up the mess.

"How did..."

"Milah?" My mom called. "What happened?"

"I..uh...spilled some soda on the floor. No worries!"

"OK. Clean it up."

"I am."

I stared at the floor. How did that happen?

But soon after the storm, there was a beautiful rainbow. I felt the lightning.

After a day or two, Toni came back. I invited her to stay the night. Luckily my mom let her, even though family was over. My sister hung out with my cousin, Jackie.

"Mom," I said, "Um...Toni and I are going to the graveyard."

"At this time of night?" It was getting dark. But, what other opportunity was there?

"Yeah. Don't worry!"

Since I lived in the country, it was dead quiet. We decided to take the really long way to the cemetery.

"Toni, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, to be honest, it's pretty weird."

"Like what?"

"I feel like..well, when I saw the lightning in Scotland 'cause it was storming, it sent off a...signal or something. I think it has something to do with our missing memory. And..." She looked uneasy. "I keep on hearing footsteps."

"Footsteps?" So...she's been hearing and seeing the things I have! But, I'm not going to let her know about me. Something inside me says I shouldn't. "Ha. Those are just in your head!"

Toni sighed. "I guess so..." She was probably hiding something too.

We turned the corner, and came to a rocky road.

"Just a little further, and we'll be there." We could see the graveyard from here.

We were walking more and more, closer to the cemetery.

I looked behind me. "Car. Let's move over to the side." We both moved to the left side.

But the car moved to the left also.

I looked at Toni.

Toni glared at the car. "Let's move to the right."

We moved.

The ca r moved.

We started moving faster.

The car moved faster.

Toni turned around. "OK, that's it!"

She started to storm toward the car, when I grabbed her hand. "Toni, don't. Let's just ignore..it."

"Fine..." We continued walking.

We were now in the cemetery, with the stalking car and mysterious driver following us.

Toni growled. "Who is this wise guy?"

"I don't know! Let's just ignore..him...I think."

Toni frowned. "Fine." She looked up. "It's really dark. Do you think we should go back?"

I nodded.

We turned around.

I gulped. "Toni...do we have to pass the ca-"

Then, a man stepped out of the car.

My eyes widened. Toni clenched her teeth.

The man was about in his 30's.

"Toni." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Act normal."

We walked away from the man. He followed.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The Stalker and More Memory

My voice got squeamish. I was scared. It seemed Toni was a bit. Maybe inside she was terrified.

"Toni..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Wanna start running?" Tears were coming to my eyes.

"..yeah..."

We burst off.

The man ran right after us.

We screamed.

Toni and I were running straight toward the growing cornfield. The corn was about a foot and a half high. There were snakes and bugs, maybe even a coyote, but we had to take a chance.

"Run Toni, RUN!"

We ran as fast as we could. But the man was starting to catch up, and we were running out of breath.

We were running, when suddenly I fell down. I looked at my foot. It wasn't broken, but it was caught on some weeds and corn.

Thee man was over me.

I screamed.

"MILAH!" I heard Toni scream.

I closed my eyes tight.

But, I quickly opened my eyes instead of just laying there.

Toni ran and literally tackled the man. They fought.

I untangled the weeds, and got up.

Toni was beating the crap out of him.

When she released him, he ran away.

Toni growled. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!"

I was shaking. "C-come on Toni. Let's go."

We returned home.

But we had decided not to tell anyone.

It had been a week after the incident.

Toni and her parents were going to go to the zoo, and Toni invited me.

The zoo was a big place, and hours away.

When we got there, it was extremely crowded.

I sighed. "How are we going to see everything?"

Toni gave me the 'quit trying to be cute' face. "Hey, how about we go into the reptile place? Barely anyone is in there."

"Sure."

"Milah, look how cool thins lizard thingy is!" Toni and I rushed to the window. There was the lighting.

In there, was a green lizard or iguana.

Toni turned to me. "Milah..."

"It is cool Toni...I guess...ha..." I tried to make it seem like I didn't feel anything. But, she felt it.

We left that part of the zoo.

That ended our day...for now..

Step step step...tap tap tap...

The voices stuck inside my head.

My eyes widened. "Stay away from me..." I clutched my head. "GO AWAY..."

Then, I heard a voice. It sounded familiar. It was vague.

"Have you recovered? Have you figured it out? Here's a hint: The steps aren't me. There's something missing. But, I guess the time will never come."


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Something Shocking

It was the night before school started. Of course, I slept good. But lately, Toni was acting really strange. I had recovered almost all my memory...or, at least I thought so.

Soon, I awoke at 7 in the morning, as usual. I got on my usual green-aqua jacket, with blue shorts, and my sneakers. It was always cold in the morning.

The bus came, and Toni wasn't on. Typical. Probably sick or scared.

The first day of school wasn't much. You go there, sit down in a class full of idiots and friends, listen, no homework till tomorrow, and then you go home.

I got dressed in my night gown, since I was tired after playing with Clara and Vonnie. It was about 5 or 6 p.m.

I turned on the TV. "Sweet, Family Guy." I lay in my bed, and watched it for about an hour.

Mom called me for dinner. We ate, and I hung out in the living room.

My dad turned on the TV. News. Boring!

I was about to go when I heard something they mentioned.

I turned my head toward the TV.

"...And also, there has been a devastating crash on highway 32. A couple and apparently their two children were killed in the accident, when they swerved to miss a deer and a semi. Next..."

I ran into my room.

No...that was..Toni's parents!

"Ah ha ha...something shocking, hm?"

I turned around. No one.

"You can't see me, dear!"

"What the...who are you?"

"Ah ha ha ha! That is for you and your friend to find out. But for now, Ciao!"

"Wait-"

The voice didn't respond.

I turned to my mirror, expecting to see something in it.

Just me...with red cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

A Brief Talk

"Ah ha ha ha! She's in quite a pickle, hm?"

"Yep. And I hope y'all don't have anything to do with this. I'm gonna call her, so shush." The voice didn't respond.

"Toni?"

"Hello?" I heard a cheery voice say.

"Stop faking. You saw the news, right?"

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

"Well...probably get a job. I am NOT GOING IN A DAMN ORPHANAGE. Maybe a relative will help..."

"Well...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..no point in missing school."

I hung up the phone.

"Ah ha ha ha...poor girl."

"Do you know who I am?" I said to the voice in a mellow tone.

"Yes. Do you know who I am?"

"Sort of. Your name starts with a D. Right?"

"Very good!"

"You might wanna cheer up Toni."


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Understandings

Finally! It was the weekend!

But, the silence was broke by my sister. "Milah, you got a call from that one chick."

"Her name is Toni." I grabbed the phone. Deja Vu!

"Milah?"

"Yup?" Let's see what it is this time.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Sure. Let me ask my mom...OK...sure. Get packed, and come on over."

Toni threw her bags on my bed. "Milah..."

"Yes?" What was it this time?

"I have to confess something."

"Of course you do."

"What?"

"Go ahead."

"Hmph...anyways, those signs...that feeling we get when we saw that lizard...and the butterfly and lightning...and the man...and some things happened in Scotland."

"Like what?"

"There were these men...and...I drew this..."

Toni withdrew a sketch pad from a bag. There, was a neatly drawn and colored jester.

My eyes widened. "...Dimentio!" Suddenly, it hit me. Everything...Dimentio...Nastasia...Bleck, Tippi.

Toni looked at me. "You felt it too?"

No use hiding it. "Yeah...how much do you think that helped?"

"Not much..."

All of the sudden, I felt something...surge through me. It felt like...darkness...

"Toni, let me see your back."

"What? Why?"

"Let me see it. Don't worry. Or, at least let me feel it."

"Hmph...fine!"

I felt the shoulder bone and 'fairy bone'. Just as I thought.

"Toni...shall we play?" I took a bag, and headed out.

I lead Toni to the cemetery.

"Ah ha ha ha! Well...what do we have here?"

"Ah, Dimentio!" I said.

Toni looked puzzled. "Milah...who's...wait, is there something your not telling me?"

"Not exactly..."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what happens!"

"Can it!" Toni harshly snapped.

I turned to Toni. We were face to face.

"Milah...what happened to your eyes?"

"Hm?"

"They're...red...and with pupils like a cat!"

"Golly, your really slow? And you probably won't even know what that means!"

"Wait..."

I laughed psychotically. "Ah ha ha ha! Toni, I'll give it to you shortly. I can't let you live."

Toni's eyes widened. "Wait..." Then she glared. "Fine, bitch. Give it your all."

"Ah, but you only have a pocket knife. I have...magic!"

I lifted up my hands. The ground shook, and Toni fell down.

I glared at her. "You'll try to take over the world with Dimentio, or keep it to yourself! I'm doing the Universe a BIG favor. Killing you!"

I stomped on the ground. It shook, and cracked. Toni clung onto a tombstone.

"You think...this is all I have?" Toni hunched back.

"Oh, you learned that!"

Toni had turned into a dragon.

"Blumiere...this is not how it is suppose to end..."

"I know Timpani. We must..."

"But we can't!"

"Remember...you told me...to never give up..."

"Blumiere..."

I was weakening. My powers...they were draining...even the green ring I have was fading lighter and lighter.

Toni laughed. "Ready to die?"

I gritted my teeth. Only one thing left to do.

I withdrew a mirror from the bag I brought.

I held it up high. "Kill me!"

Toni snickered. "Like that will do any good!"

She raised her sharp hand.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a red evening sky.

Dimentio was there beside me.

"Ugh...D-Dimentio?"

"Ah ha ha ha! Yes?"

"What happened? Why does it hurt to breathe? How come I feel pain?"

"Your..." He looked down. "Dying..."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What about Toni? Are the worlds safe?"

"That mirror...she died a quick painless death."

"She didn't deserve it. Aren't you dead?"

"Why yes...I came here to guide you to the Underwhere for a hearing."

"Hearing?"

"For your sins and deeds, blah blah blah. But, whatever you do, don't look down at your lower body."

I looked. "What..."

There was blood all over me. I swear my heart was by my knee, and other organs were scattered about.

"I told you."

"It isn't that surprising."

"Ready?"

"But...I must ask y-you something..."

"What is that?"

"How are my family and friends? Are they OK?"

"Why worry about them? They didn't some to save you! They treat you horribly. They care nothing for you. But yes, they are OK."

"Dimentio...you will never understand love and friendship like I do, like everyone else does."

I heard sirens.

Dimentio put his hand on mine. "Ready for your soul to be drifted off into the Underwhere?"

"...yes...especially with you..." My cheeks turned red, and so did his.

"Ahhhhh...you three. The two evil and one good." Queen Jaydes smiled. "This time, it's for good. Now, for your hearings!"

Dimentio bowed. "A pleasure-"

"You...you have...many, many sins...bu only little deeds of greatness."

Dimentio frowned.

Queen Jaydes raised her hands. "You are forever to wander in eternal darkness, suffering and feeling pain you have inflicted onto others!"

The queen turned to Toni.

"You have been a naughty girl...forever you will never see this prince charming of yours. You two shall wander separately forever!"

Toni had little tears come to her eyes.

"But..you." She turned to me. "You have many many good deeds, with little sins. You were brutally killed, feeling intense pain. It was so bad, you were knocked out! I shall give you three choices. One: Stay in the Underwhere anywhere with anyone or wander alone and free. Two: Go to the Overthere, and live in luxury and peace. Three: Live. To come back alive, and live!"

I bit my lip. What should I choose?

I looked at the queen. "None of those will do."

The queen was startled. "You DENY my gifts?"

"No. I just want to be happy...and Toni and Dimentio to be happy, even if it means giving up the one I love the most, and hurting me and living in Hell. I pity them. They were misguided. They don't deserve this."

Toni put her hand on my shoulder. "You don't deserve the pain."

Queen Jaydes sighed. "You saved the worlds...if that is what you want..."

"Toni, I want you and Dimentio to be happy. I guess Dimentio and I were not meant to be together." I put my hands behind my back, and my cheeks turned red. "I just want one final gift, until I wander through the Overthere and Underwhere forever."

Toni glared. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't look and you won't get pissed." I walked over to Dimentio. At first, he wasn't willing. But, after a split second, our lips slowly touched. I _really_ enjoyed the kiss, due to the facts that Toni was jealous, and Dimentio and I enjoyed it.

Toni grabbed Dimentio's hand. "Come on."

I waved bye to them, forever.

They waved back.

It felt as if nothing bad happened.

There were some questions that were not answered...maybe they were never meant to be.

I could see them walk off, into the darkness.

The End


End file.
